Our Fairytale
by our-last-words
Summary: If kingdom hearts has a key then it must also have a lock. She's kidnapped by a group of physcos that claim to "trying to become whole." She really isn't a true person and to top it all off she falls for one of her kidnappers.Can it get any worst? AxelXoc


Hello welcome to my Axel story ) I of course only own our miss kara. and we begin with the first verse of a poem that goes along with the story )

* * *

An Empty nothingness,  
that takes the place of this heart  
to hang between the light and darkness  
an unspoken promise of forever.  
Lets walk this broken road  
to find the 'key'

* * *

Kara Mu, Empty Nothingness. My name. I'm not perfect or anything. Not like some princess, No I'm far from it in fact. I'm not insanely beautiful or ugly for that matter. I don't have the best life or the worst you've ever heard of. I don't have a whole bunch of friends just enough to get me through life. I'm in the middle, average. My hair is average ebony black and my eyes a simple crimson, though they were once a crystal blue. Though I've lived my life a normal person, they chose me_. _

My fairytale is different than most. My ending isn't dancing prince charming at the ball. I guess the slipper just didn't fit. Though maybe some one can find this story one day and maybe, they can learn the same thing I did, **it's not right to love those who can't love you back. **

I put the bubble wand to my lips and blew softly. A stream of bubbles flew up into the night sky. I kicked my feet slightly in the water of the lake. The full moon shimmered  
in the middle of the small lake. The air was hot and humid, but was expected on a summer night. I once again blew the bubbles out into the open air.

"Man they picked the wrong guy for this..." A voice said some where off to my left.

I ignored it and watched the bubbles pop over the lake. I heard the grass crunch somewhere behind me along with some mumbling. I continued to ignore the person not thinking he was all that important. Then this person stood beside me. I stared at his black boots slowly looking up. He wore all black and his face was shrouded in a black hood.

"May I help you?" I asked rather rudely.  
"Are you Kara Mu?" He asked.  
"What of it?" I asked stand up and staring at this stranger. I wasn't very tall and only came up to his chin.

"Come with me" he said holding his hand out. As he said this a swirling mass of darkness opened up behind him.

I took a few steps back preparing to let out a scream. "Um... How about no?" I say.

Out of nowhere about five pink creatures surrounded me. They were twitching and fidgeting constantly. There was an odd shaped symbol on their leg. I let out a gasp and stood frozen. As the bizarre creatures came forward I once again gained the use of my brain and let out a blood-curdling scream. The creatures jumped on me and I looked up at the hooded figure from the ground. I glared at him before the darkness over came me….

"That's her?" A voice questioned.

"She doesn't seem like that much." A different voice said.

The voices seemed to come from above me. I stayed still hoping to understand what they were talking about. That one guy from before knew my name, does that mean they were stalking me? Were they going to kill me? I only heard the sound of my heart pumping in my ears. I tried to calm myself and sense what was around me.

I was lying face down on what felt like the ground. Above me a group of people were discussing stuff. Then to my right the guy that kidnapped me said something to the group of people.

"After she black out a horde of heartless attack me."

_'Heartless? What the hell are those?'_ I thought listening more closely.

"She can control the heartless?" A far off voice asked.

"So?" Another voice asked.

The bickering went on for a bit. I shifted slightly afraid this group of freaks would realize I was awake. The floor was cold and incredibly hard. These freaks kept going on about 'keys' and 'kingdom hearts'. In fact it was _Very _annoying. What was so important that you had to kidnap a poor teen-age girl?

"She was in some back-wash world, she probably isn't even the one. She just a useless child." A voice said defiantly.

I jumped up at the moment, scrambling to stand. "Excuse me?" I winced when I realized what I did. Anger still coursed through my veins, might as well dig a little deeper. "I'm a lot of things but useless is not one of them." I say staring at the freak show group.

There were thirteen throne-like seats circling the all white room at different heights. Everyone wore Black cloaks like the guy from before. My kidnapper was beside me, looking at me under his hood. Silence hung in the air like a curtain suffocating me. I shifted uncomfortably as the Group stared down me from every direction. Yep I was screwed.

"What is your name?" The guy on the highest chair asked.

"Kara Mu, though you already knew that." I say trying to collect that fleeting bravery.

"Do you know what you name means?" The guy asked.

I looked to the ground that I was lying on not to long ago. On the floor was the same symbol that was on the Creatures that attacked me. The grouped waited for my answer as I shifted my feet around a sudden shyness over taking me. Finally I looked back up.

"Empty Nothingness." I say.

A few of the members laugh as I stared up at the person I guess was the leader. He looked down at me in what seemed a superior manner. In truth I wish I could see their faces.

"What's so funny? My name isn't that funny, I find it rather depressing in fact." I say crossing my arms.

"She's a bit defiant isn't she?" A voice laughed.

I stood there in totally confusion. Not only are these people totally freaks, they're all off their rockers!

"Who the hell are you people?" I shouted stomping my foot. "What do you want with me?"

"We are a group of incomplete people trying to become whole." A voice says.

"So what you're saying is your freaks, Insane and emo? Damn this sucks…" I say darkly.

My kidnapper and two others in the chairs burst out laughing. I glare at my capture and sigh. How did I ever get into this mess? These people are whack-jobs! 'Incomplete people trying to be whole?' How high were they when they came up with _that? _

"Number fourteen Kara. 'Keeper of the Heart.'" The leader said.

"Wait what?" I ask stupidly.

The leader pulled his hood off releasing his silver-like hair out from under it. His golden eyes were cold, emotionless. I froze. Why did he seem so familiar? I tried to rack my brain for the missing memory. The leader guy was watching me intently as was everyone else. Finally he spoke.

"Welcome to the organization."

"To… the... Organization?" I repeated slowly.

"Yeah!" My kidnapper says excitedly.

I back up, trying to put distance between him and me. My back lightly bumped against one of the extremely tall chairs. I look up and the occupant of the chair looked down at me. I shook my head and looked back my captor.

"I just want to go," I say lightly.

"What?" he asks.

I shook my head once again. "I don't know who you people think you are, but I demand you take me home!" I shout.

The leader and a few of the others laughed. My chest felt heavy and I felt panic begin to swell up. They were laughing…. Tears began to cloud my vision as I slid down the front of the tall chair thing. My kidnapper looked a little panicked no sure how to deal with a crying girl. I brought my hands up to my face to wipe away the tears. I made a soft mewling sound as group around me stopped laughing.

"I didn't know she could cry too." A female voice teased.

My kidnapper came towards me placing a gloved hand on my shoulder. I took in a sharp breath at the contact and looked up at him. He offered his hand to help me up. After a moments hesitation I took it.

"Thanks." I said hoarsely.

"Uh... yeah sure." He replied.

"Take her to her room now Demyx" The leader said.

"Hold the phone!" I shouted. "I'm not staying here I can't! What about my friends?"

"Nobodies don't need 'friends'" The girl voice scoffed.

"I'm NOT a nobody!" I hissed.

"Let's go." Demyx said taking a hold of my upper arm.

I didn't fight him as he dragged me towards a portal thing of darkness. I really didn't feel threatened by his presence. Though the moment we were about to past through the portal I made sure to flick off the area where I heard the girl's voice from.

* * *

"Is this even natural?" I asked Demyx as I stared at my 'room'.

"I know what you mean." He replied darkly.

"How many bleach bottles did you guys go through to get it THAT white?" I asked.

"It came this way." He shivered.

"It's blinding." I say closing my eyes.

"I know!"

"You can take out small armies with the whiteness of this room." I said finally taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Demyx laughed.

"So you say the whole place is like this? That's a little depressing. You guys need an interior decorator. Try 555-I-Kidnapped-Some-Random-girl-and-now-she-won't-stop-complaining-about-how-dull-my-place-is." I say.

"Your not some random girl." Demyx pointed out.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Well you seem like a nice guy. Why is a softie hanging out with a bunch weirdoes?" I asked.

Demyx hunched over slightly and seemed a little crest fallen. He then pulled his hood back. I stared opened mouthed at him for a second.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't look now but you got the how 80's rocker thing going." I say.

He smiled.

"About your question from before…" He said taking a seat next to me on the bed.

Great I was spending quality time with my kidnapper. I was even going to get some kind of sob story out of it all. Is this how all kidnappings went? I highly doubt it…

"Go on." I offered.

"What Xemnas was saying and Saix were talking about back there was true." He said.

"Who-a and what-a?" I asked confused.

"Xemnas and Saix. Xemnas is our boss and Saix is his right hand man." Demyx replied darkly.

"I take it they're ass holes." I say nonchantly.

"Yeah." Demyx smiled. "But as I was saying they were right we don't have hearts. You're the only one here that had one because you're special."

"Special?" I asked my curiosity peeking a little.

"You're the lock." Demyx answered.

"The lock? Who needs a lock without a key?" I state.

Demyx looked down at me, something glimmering in his eyes that couldn't be mistaken for anything but the emotion of sadness.

"We have the key but your still incomplete." He said.

"I'm incomplete. That's the a first." I laughed. "And how do I becoming hole?"

"By completing Kingdom Hearts."


End file.
